


When Left to Ourselves

by MiriMora



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMora/pseuds/MiriMora
Summary: Yuki has been having confusing thoughts about his childhood rival Kyo, and now the two are about to be alone for the night. When Kyo pushes Yuki just a tad too far he gets an entirely different reaction than he originally bargained for.





	When Left to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by two things. The first was a lovely NSFW piece of fanart by the incomparable Sandwich, which I will provide a link for at the bottom of the fic. The second was a conversation in the Fruits Basket Discord server I am a part of where LeeKi16 let slip that she'd like to read a fic where Yuki was in a specific compromising position with Kyo, and my brain fixated on this and ran off with it. This naughty little ditty is dedicated to the two of you.
> 
> PS: Big shout out to my dirty talk coach SharkFairy77, cuz I suck at that irl. So thank youuuu!

It was getting dark when Yuki finally straightened from his crouched position, knuckling his back and wincing slightly. He looked up and down the rows of his garden, freshly weeded and pristine in the waning twilight. Nodding in satisfaction, he tossed the last of the weed stalks into a pile and dusted off his hands. He’d compost them later, letting nothing go to waste. 

Stretching languidly, he slowly started back toward the house. Truth be told, he was stalling. With Tohru sleeping over at Hanajima’s house and Shigure gone on a writer’s conference he would be alone in the house with _him_. Grimacing, Yuki’s steps slowed even further.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t handle Kyo. The very idea was laughable. He could mop the floor with that stupid cat. The problem was that he was so _tired_ of the arguing. Kyo picked fights like he drew breath, constantly and with great fervor, and Yuki didn’t have the energy for it just then. Well, if he was being honest with himself it wasn’t a lack of energy but rather a lack of will. He didn’t want to fight with Kyo. He never had. But he was the rat, and Kyo was the cat. As with so many other things in their lives, it was like they didn’t really have a say in the matter. _But I swore I’d change that. I have to, somehow…_ His thoughts swirled in that vein as he made it to the house and stepped inside with a tired, “I’m home” that he really didn’t expect a reply to.

His head jerked up in surprise, however, when Kyo padded down the hallway, a towel wrapped around his hips, another hanging around his neck as he used a corner of it to rub at his still damp hair. The cat had voiced a gruff, “Welcome back. Tohru left us dinner. Yours is in the fridge” before slipping past him and up the stairs to his room. Yuki blinked slowly as his gaze followed the tan, mostly naked form until it disappeared around the curve of the stairwell. He ran a hand through his hair before he remembered he’d just been digging around in the dirt all afternoon and made a face, sighing as he dragged himself up the stairs to his own room to gather his shower things. There was no way he was eating when he felt this gross.

~~

It was a clean and refreshed Yuki that emerged from the bathroom a good 30 minutes later, having indulged himself by lingering under the hot water a bit longer than strictly necessary. He tucked his things under his arm and slipped upstairs to change into pajamas and stow his bathroom kit in his room. After which he made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen to retrieve the food Tohru had so thoughtfully left for him. He took his plate into the main living area and sank gracefully into a seated position at the low table. Kyo was sprawled on his side in front of the television, some animated show on in the background. Yuki suppressed a snort of amusement at catching the cat watching a cartoon and started eating his dinner in silence.

Occasionally he would catch himself glancing over at Kyo, his eyes tracing the slope of the cat’s shoulders or sweeping over the curve of his hip. Jerking his gaze away when he realized what he was doing, he looked down at his nearly empty plate, a faint flush to his cheeks. Yuki had been conflicted about the cat for quite some time, and his failed attempts at flirting with Tohru had only confirmed his sinking suspicions of where his true interests might lie. He’d always been drawn to Kyo, but he’d figured it had just been their rivalry that fueled the need to keep tabs on him. It was quickly becoming apparent to him that there was more to it than just their places in the zodiac, however. Pushing the last few grains of rice around on his plate absently, he failed to notice when Kyo looked over his shoulder at him and scowled slightly.

The cat huffed in frustration after a full minute without Yuki noticing him looking at him and got up, crossing the room to stand beside him and glare down at the silver head that was bowed over his plate. 

“Hey, what’s the matter with you? You’ve been staring at nothing for awhile now. Did the sun boil your brain?” 

When this got no reaction, Kyo’s face went scarlet, his teeth clenching in anger at being ignored. 

“Damn rat! I’m talkin’ to you!” 

He was completely unprepared for what happened next. Silver eyes flashing in annoyance, Yuki moved with a speed Kyo couldn’t hope to match. Reaching out and grabbing one of the cat’s ankles, he tugged, setting Kyo off balance just enough to allow Yuki to send him toppling to the floor.

Landing flat on his back, the breath knocked out of him, Kyo was gasping for enough air to yowl in rage, but Yuki wasn’t finished moving. Before the cat could even begin to contemplate righting himself, Yuki had crawled atop him, pinning his arms above his head in a firm hold and glaring down into the outraged orange eyes beneath him. 

Yuki practically snarled down at him, his patience gone, 

“You wanted my attention, Kyo? Unlucky for you perhaps that you’ve caught me in an unforgiving mood.” 

His grip tightened on Kyo’s wrists when the cat started to struggle beneath him, causing the other boy to hiss in a pained breath before going still and glaring up at Yuki instead. 

“What the hell is your problem? Let go of me!”

Smiling grimly, he shook his head and leaned down until his lips practically brushed the shell of Kyo’s ear and murmured, voice dipping dangerously low, 

“I don’t think so. Not just yet, anyway. And my problem is _you_. Somehow it’s always you. You drive me insane with how utterly clueless you are.” 

Kyo froze as Yuki leaned into him and started speaking, a shudder running through him when the other boy’s breath ghosted over his skin. He was a bit nonplussed. Usually he was the one who swung first, but even when Yuki was mad he’d generally just kick Kyo’s ass and move on. Not this time. It couldn’t just be that he’d interrupted Yuki’s train of thought. The rat was way too worked up for that to be all it was.

Kyo growled and tried to buck Yuki off of him but really only succeeded in arching his back up off the floor. His wrists were still firmly pinned, and his legs were hampered by Yuki straddling his hips. When Yuki inhaled sharply and shifted slightly against him Kyo blinked and went still again. Grinding his teeth, he glared up at the rat and and wiggled his fingers and his feet for emphasis. 

“What the fuck are you gonna do if you’re not lettin’ me up? We gonna just lay here and have a starin’ contest? Cuz I’ll beat your ass at that, too!” 

Yuki arched an eyebrow at him and drawled sardonically, 

“I hardly think you’re in a position to talk about winning anything. But for your information I can think of several things to do in this position. For example..” 

Letting his words trail off, Yuki shifted his grip on Kyo’s wrists to free one of his own hands. Leaning his head down, he let his lips skim lightly over the pulse point in Kyo’s neck while his free hand fisted in the cat’s hair, jerking his head back just a tad to give him better access.

As the rat shifted his grip, Kyo took advantage of the motion and tried to jerk his wrists free. He only succeeded in jostling the other boy slightly and earning a dark chuckle from Yuki. When he felt Yuki’s lips on his skin he froze, eyes going wide in shock. No one had ever come anywhere close to touching him like this, and he was having trouble processing not only that the sensation was actually _pleasurable_ but that it was **Yuki** doing this to him. 

The fingers gripping his hair tightened, and a sound he didn’t think he’d ever made before spilled past his lips before he could stop it. A needy sound. And it made Yuki’s eyes darken, and Kyo felt the other boy shift against him and a brush of lips trailing from his neck to his ear. 

Yuki spoke again, and his voice was huskier, deeper, 

“Hmm..that was unexpected. Shall we try something else?”

Before Kyo could form a coherent thought Yuki flicked his tongue experimentally along the curve of Kyo’s ear, his grip easing in the cat’s hair to stroke it gently instead, long fingers combing through the fiery orange strands carefully. Kyo’s breath escaped him in an audible rush, and his eyes slid shut as his head fell to one side, giving Yuki better access without conscious thought. His anger was dissolving into hopeless confusion tinged with need. This felt..good, but it was _Yuki_. Yuki’s mouth. Yuki’s **tongue** now licking a hot, wet line down his throat. Didn’t they hate each other? Kyo’s hands spasmed, and he let out a low moan when the rat tugged his earlobe into his mouth and started to suck on it. He was slowly coming undone, and it was all his childhood rival’s fault.

For his part, Yuki was very quickly losing the caution that had kept him safely in denial for what felt like a very long time. He had Kyo underneath him, and the cat wasn’t glaring or hissing at him. On the contrary, the other boy had gone boneless in his grip and was currently writhing slightly, breath coming in harsh little pants as Yuki sucked harder on the sensitive flesh of Kyo’s ear. He felt himself growing aroused, spurred on by the delightful noises the cat was making. With their current position he could hardly hide this from Kyo, and the other boy’s eyes flew open as he felt the hard length of Yuki’s cock through their sleep pants against his hip. Yuki released his earlobe and looked down at him, meeting his gaze and tensing cautiously. He waited for the explosion he knew was coming. Kyo would try to throw him off now, tell him he was fucked up, a disgusting pervert, and that he should go somewhere and die.

The moment stretched into two, and still Kyo didn’t move. He watched Yuki’s face as all these thoughts filtered through the rat’s head, and something.. a powerful urge gripped him and wouldn’t let go. Kyo’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Yuki’s attention snagged on the motion, gaze hungry. It was then that Kyo moved, almost instinctively, mouth finding Yuki’s and pressing against his, clumsy but insistent. He had no idea what possessed him in that moment, and maybe never would but just then it was exactly what he wanted to do. 

Yuki made a surprised noise low in his throat, but it didn’t take long for him to respond, kissing Kyo back with only marginally more finesse but equal enthusiasm. He gripped Kyo’s hair again, and the cat’s lips parted against his, tongue tracing the seam of Yuki’s mouth curiously.

A ragged moan escaped him and was swallowed as Kyo’s tongue plunged into his mouth to tangle with his own. They both wrestled for control of the kiss for a few breathless moments, and it was wet and hot and messy and everything Yuki had ever dared to let himself imagine in the darkest parts of his fantasies. He got his next shock when the cat arched up into him and hooked one foot over one of Yuki’s calves, dragging their lower halves together and making him aware of the very obvious fact that Kyo was now just as hard as he was. 

Breaking the kiss, Yuki released Kyo’s wrists and hid his face in the other boy’s hair, inhaling lightly before he spoke in a breathless whisper, “Do you want me to stop? You have to tell me if this is just..I don’t want, I mean, I do, but I—” 

Kyo gave an incredulous snort and reached up, grasping Yuki’s chin and angling the rat’s face towards him so he could look him in the eye.

Yuki’s eyes snapped open at the gesture and met Kyo’s, and for what seemed like the first time in their lives Kyo thought he saw a flash of..vulnerability in them. 

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes a bit before replying, his voice tinged with a bit of his usual brashness, “I kissed _you_ in case you didn’t notice, rat boy. Now shut up and use your mouth for something more useful than blatherin’ my ear off.”

Now that his hands were free he used the one gripping Yuki’s chin to pull him down for another kiss, this one slightly more coordinated than their first. He took his time, tongue delving in to explore the depths of Yuki’s mouth. His other hand slid around the rat’s slender waist, tugging him closer. Maybe he was losing his mind, but at the moment he found that it didn’t bother him so much.

Yuki let out a rather undignified whimper as he melted into the kiss, both hands now tangling in Kyo’s hair. He couldn’t stop his hips from rocking into the other boy’s, desperate for friction. Each motion sent little shocks of pleasure spiking through them both, and he felt Kyo responding, the cat’s hips bucking back up against him. He was the first to pull away, gasping for breath before leaning back down to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses along the smooth column of Kyo’s throat. Drawing back again, he reached down to tug at the hem of Kyo’s t-shirt.

“May I?”

He was met with a hot orange stare as Kyo sat up enough to yank the shirt over his head and toss it aside without bothering to respond. The cat then started working on the buttons of Yuki’s pajama top, popping them open one at a time, eyes still squarely on Yuki’s silver ones, which were getting wider with each undone button. When Kyo had finished with the last button, Yuki hovered above him, top gaping open, exposing his pale, smooth chest and stomach. He was lightly muscled, body toned much like a swimmer’s or a dancer’s might be. Tearing his gaze away from the cat’s, he looked down, drinking in the sight of a shirtless Kyo. 

The other boy was tan and chiseled, and Yuki couldn’t stop the small strangled sound that escaped him as he reached out one trembling hand to trace the defined abs, slipping slowly upward until one finger circled a nipple. It hardened into a peak under his attention, and he smiled at the reaction. 

Kyo became impatient with his light touches and reached out, firmly grasping Yuki’s sides and sliding his hands upward, moving around to his back and tracing up his spine, fingers kneading gently. This drew a soft moan from the rat, and Kyo grinned and leaned up, pulling Yuki close in the same motion as his head dipped, mouth finding and closing around a pale nipple, tongue flicking over it before he rolled it and sucked experimentally. This wrung a keening cry from Yuki as the other boy arched against Kyo, hands going back to his head to cup it and hold it in place. Growling softly, he tugged the sensitive nub lightly with his teeth before giving it another hard suck. Feeling Yuki shuddering in his hold, he smirked and released the nipple before switching to the other to give it equal attention.

Yuki tugged on Kyo’s hair insistently after a moment, and the other boy obliged him by letting go of his nipple with a wet pop and pulling back his head to meet his gaze. They kissed again, hard and fast, urgency evident in their movements. Yuki was beginning to feel bolder now, and he reached down without breaking the kiss, thumbs hooking in the waistband of Kyo’s pants and tugging them down his hips, taking them and the boxers underneath in one smooth motion. The cat groaned as his cock sprang free, bobbing slightly and already leaking at the tip.

Breaking the kiss, Yuki sat back and looked down at Kyo, taking in the sight of his erection with the intensity of the devoted. Kyo was propped up on his elbows, watching Yuki look at him with hooded eyes, hair mused and sticking up every which way from the rat having his hands in it. Yuki swallowed audibly and slowly slid down Kyo’s body until his head was level with the other boy’s hips. Lifting his gaze to meet the cat’s, he slid his hands hesitantly up Kyo’s thighs and forced the words past his lips.

“I want to taste you. Would you like that, Kyo?”

A harsh intake of breath preceded the reply.

“Fuck, yes..”

Kyo’s words trailed off into a hiss as Yuki grasped his cock at the base, pale fingers wrapping around him securely. The rat leaned forward, and his tongue darted out to flick across the tip experimentally. The groan this elicited from Kyo was enough to encourage Yuki to continue, this time taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. He felt Kyo’s fingers trailing through his hair, more petting than trying to direct him, for which he was grateful because if Kyo forced the issue he’d probably choke on his length alone. Yuki slicked the shaft with a combination of his spit and the pre-cum that had dribbled from the tip before his mouth had closed around it and slowly started to pump it in time to his sucking.

The cat had to release Yuki’s hair, or he’d have jerked on it painfully when the other boy had begun a torturously slow rhythm. He looked down, watching Yuki’s head start to bob cautiously up and down on him, and the sight was almost enough to make him lose control. He slapped his palms flat to the floor and growled with the effort it took to not thrust upward into the delicious heat of Yuki’s mouth. His head fell back, eyes rolling shut as the rat’s other hand gently fondled his balls as he took Kyo a bit deeper, trying to relax his throat as much as he could. Kyo couldn’t stop the words that spilled from his mouth, not even fully aware of what he was saying in the moment.

“Yuki..ohhh, fuck! That’s so g-good. Faster..for f-fuck’s sake…”

The rat hummed around Kyo’s cock and picked up the pace, sucking harder as he bobbed his head faster and kept up the same rhythm with his hand on Kyo’s shaft. His own arousal was throbbing, and his hips bucked in a mindless search for some kind of relief. Kyo was arching up off the floor now, nails scrabbling against the tatami as his hands curled into fists. Yuki grazed the underside of the head of Kyo’s cock ever so slightly with his teeth before taking as much of his length as he could at once and sucking with renewed vigor, hand working him harder now. 

Apparently Kyo was not adverse to the treatment because he cried out something that might’ve been a garbled attempt at Yuki’s name but was mostly nonsense. The cat couldn’t stop himself from thrusting upward now, and it only took two quick strokes before he was stiffening and barely choking out a warning before shooting hot, thick ropes of cum down Yuki’s throat. The rat sputtered and managed to swallow the first couple times, but he had to pull back or risk gagging. Kyo wasn’t finished, however, and he groaned as his body jerked two more times, his jizz splattering across Yuki’s cheek and down the side of his neck.

He opened his eyes, panting hotly as he looked down at the other boy who was now covered in his cum. Guilt and embarrassment made him go scarlet from his hairline to the tips of his ears.

“Shit! I’m sorry..er...crap. Here, lemme..uh..”

Fumbling to his knees, he grabbed a napkin that Yuki had left on the table from when he’d been eating dinner and reached out to swipe at the mess on the pale cheek before him. Kyo bit his lower lip and found himself staring. Yuki still looked a bit shell-shocked, face flushed and just flecked here and there with Kyo’s sperm. It probably felt sticky and less than welcome, but Kyo had to admit he found the sight utterly arousing. If he hadn’t just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life he might’ve been hard all over again. As it was he was still at half-mast, and it suddenly occurred to him that Yuki hadn’t gotten off yet.

“Hey, you..you wanna just hop in the shower? We could..um..rinse off together, maybe.”

Yuki blinked, and awareness slowly started to spill back into his eyes as he met Kyo’s gaze and registered that he was asking him something. Playing back what the cat had said in his head, he considered for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding slightly as he answered.

“That sounds..good. Yes. I’ll just..go get my things—”

Kyo held up a hand, and Yuki stopped talking, eyebrows going up questioningly at the gesture when Kyo interrupted him.

“You go ahead and strip down and head to the bathroom. I’ll grab everything and meet you in there.”

He got up and grabbed his scattered clothes before bounding off for the stairs to go grab their shower stuff and some towels, leaving Yuki to slowly stumble to his feet and strip the rest of the way down and bundle his own clothes into a ball that he brought to the bathroom and set down in a corner to remember to take to the laundry after. 

Yuki started the water, letting it heat to just short of scalding before stepping under the spray. A soft moan escaped him as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the water wash away the remaining mess that had coated his face. Reaching up, he slicked back his hair before stepping forward a bit again so his head wasn’t directly under the deluge of water, instead letting it pour over his back and shoulders. He palmed his straining erection and bit back another moan, picturing what he’d just done to Kyo and stroking himself slowly.

Of course that was when Kyo chose to slip into the bathroom, shower kit in one hand, towels tucked under his arm. He bumped the door shut with his hip and set the towels down within reach. He was still stark naked and brought the kit into the shower with him. He froze when he saw Yuki touching himself, and the rat met his gaze and swallowed, hand coming to a stop, a blush rising in his cheeks at being caught. Kyo set the shower kit down and closed the distance between him and Yuki, eyes going hot again as he closed his fingers around Yuki’s length. His voice rumbled as he tightened his grip and started to stroke him, Yuki’s own hand falling away in the process.

“Let me. You couldn’t wait, huh? Thought I’d leave you wanting?”

Kyo feathered kisses along Yuki’s jaw, then trailed them down his neck, nuzzling lightly before biting a spot on his shoulder and sucking on the tender skin. He slowly ramped up his pace on Yuki’s shaft, his other hand slipping around behind him to cup one of Yuki’s ass cheeks and squeeze it firmly. The rat’s head had fallen back, and his hands had reached out to grasp Kyo’s hips, nails digging into him when the motions of Kyo’s hand sped up.

“I di..didn’t think tha..aahhh…”

Yuki trailed off, coherent thought escaping him for a moment as Kyo nibbled on his neck, then laved the spot with his tongue. He gasped as the cat pulled him closer, and he tightened his grip on Kyo’s hips. Unable to help himself, he thrust against the tight circle of Kyo’s fist, desperate for more. Kyo found himself growing hard again, excited by the sounds Yuki was making and how the rat’s legendary control seemed to be fragmenting. Wanting to spur him on even further, Kyo brought his mouth close to Yuki’s ear and said the first thing that came to mind.

“Do you like it when I touch you like this? You’re so fucking hot for it. Look at you. Shamelessly fucking into my fist. It’s good, isn’t it?”

A strangled cry escaped Yuki as Kyo muttered into his ear, and his knees nearly buckled as shudders wracked him. He had to cling to the cat to remain upright, and Kyo’s arm went around his waist to steady him, the hand on his cock sliding forward as Kyo ran his thumb over the slit at the top. Whimpering, Yuki bucked against his touch, eyes sliding shut and head falling forward until his forehead rested on Kyo’s shoulder.

“Please..m-more. I wa-want..ohhh, oh, _fuck_ Kyo!”

Breathing hard now, Kyo let go of Yuki’s cock and shifted slightly so that their hips aligned a bit better, causing their erections to brush together, which sent an electric spike of pleasure through them both. Yuki keened wordlessly, and Kyo took them both in hand, slicking their lengths with the pre-cum now oozing copiously from each and resuming his stroking, hips now bucking in tandem with Yuki’s as they found a rhythm together. Talking dirty had seemed to really work Yuki into a lather, so Kyo decided to keep going, wanting nothing less than to drive the rat over the edge.

“More, huh? Wasn’t enough for you when you were swallowing down my cum earlier? Greedy little rat. But that’s okay. I’m gonna milk you ‘til you can’t even think straight.”

So saying he tightened his grip on both of them and sped up, hips snapping against Yuki’s in time to his stroking. The rat was practically sobbing for breath at this point, clinging to Kyo and moaning raggedly as he thrust into his hand. Kyo knew he had to be getting close from the way the other boy was surging against him, and he wanted it more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life. In that instant his only goal was to see Yuki come completely undone because of _him_. 

“That’s it..you’re right there. Cum for me, Yuki. It’s gonna be so good. Let go. Show me.”

Kyo thrust his tongue into the shell of Yuki’s ear, mimicking the lower motion of their bodies, and that tipped Yuki over the edge. Screaming Kyo’s name, voice muffled since his face was pressed into the tan shoulder of the boy holding him upright, Yuki came in long, body wracking shudders. The cat hissed as Yuki spilled over his fist, and that was all it took to drive Kyo to the brink as well. Back arching, Kyo gave a hoarse cry and exploded for the second time that night, vision going white for a minute with the force of it. When they’d both stopped shaking, Kyo leaned against the shower wall, gasping for air and cradling Yuki against his chest, not quite willing to let the other boy go just yet.

For his part Yuki was content to lean into the circle of Kyo’s arms and leave his head resting right where it was on his shoulder. His breath fanned hotly against the cat’s skin, and he sighed as he reveled in the afterglow. They’d really done it. He’d sucked Kyo off. Kyo had made him cum. He’d said all those.. _things_. A shiver of delight ran down his spine as it played back in his head. Not one of his fantasies had ever prepared him for this. He’d never truly considered that Kyo would ever let him touch him, much less want to touch Yuki, and now _this_ had happened. He made a small sound of protest when Kyo shifted him under the water.

“If we don’t get clean soon we’re gonna run out of hot water, and I dunno about you but I’m not into the idea of a cold shower.”

A trace of amusement was evident in Kyo’s tone as he picked up a washcloth and soaped it before starting to wash Yuki with gentle motions. The rat made no further complaints and allowed Kyo to clean him all over and even shampoo his hair to make sure all of the jizz was gone. Looking down at the now drowsy boy in his arms, Kyo chuckled darkly and pushed Yuki back enough to give himself room to wash his own body briskly with the washcloth and rinse off before turning off the water and squeezing the excess moisture from both of their hair with his hands. He grabbed a towel and dried them both thoroughly before dragging Yuki to stand in front of the sink while he toweled his hair dry and then set to combing the tangles out of the silver strands gently.

Yuki roused slightly at this and looked at Kyo’s reflection, his lips making a moue as he protested.

“I can brush my own hair.”

“Mmm, I know you can. But I wanted to. So stop pouting, and let me.” 

Kyo finished coaxing the last snarl loose from Yuki’s locks and gave his own damp hair a quick run through, just yanking until it submitted. Gathering the bath things, he gave Yuki the shower kit and carried all their dirty clothes and towels himself. Nudging the rat with his elbow, he told him to go ahead upstairs. Yuki’s eyes were starting to droop again, so he muttered a half-hearted protest before he let Kyo propel him toward the stairs. When the other boy had disappeared up them as he’d been told to, Kyo went and threw all the dirty clothes in the bin for washing and went back for Yuki’s forgotten plate and glass from earlier. He washed them in the sink and set them on the drying rack before making his own way upstairs and to his room. Throwing on a pair of sleep shorts he considered briefly for a moment before crossing the hall and knocking on Yuki’s door.

The rat had taken the shower kit with him into his own room without really considering the fact that it was Kyo’s. He’d had enough forethought to tug on a clean pair of pajamas before sitting down on his bed and worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Was this it? Were they just separating to their own rooms and going to bed like nothing had happened? His chest twinged painfully at the thought, and he wrapped his arms around himself, head bowing as his eyes closed. He sat there like that for a few minutes until a knock at his door made his head jerk upright, eyes snapping open as he stared toward the sound. When there was no answer, a second knock sounded a minute later, this one a bit more forceful. Yuki startled and opened his mouth hastily.

“C..come in! It’s not locked.”

“Ah, good. You’re still awake. I almost thought I’d come up here to find you passed out already.”

Looking around Yuki’s room, Kyo couldn’t help but make a face at the mess. It wasn’t exactly _dirty_ , but there were clothes and things strewn across the floor. His school things were dumped on his desk with no attempt at order, and his bed sheets were rumpled and clearly hadn’t been made that day. Tohru wouldn't have allowed anything in the house to remain less than clean, but she only tidied their rooms occasionally and then only ever after seeking permission to enter first. Fixing Yuki with a gimlet stare, he crossed the room and tugged the other boy to his feet.

“Come on. I am so not sleeping in your chaos.”

And so saying he began to drag Yuki along toward the door and into the hallway, but the rat balked and dug in his heels before they’d made it halfway across the room. He blinked up at Kyo, uncertainty clear on his face as he spoke.

“Wait..wait, what do you mean? Where are we going? Kyo, I don’t underst—”

With an exasperated grunt, the cat turned back toward him and picked Yuki up and slung him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Ignoring Yuki’s indignant cries, he turned on his heel and walked calmly out into the hallway, pulling Yuki’s door shut behind them before crossing to his own bedroom and carrying the still protesting rat inside. He dumped him unceremoniously onto his futon and crawled in next to him as Yuki righted himself and glared at Kyo. Huffing a laugh, Kyo tugged Yuki against him, one arm looping around his waist and pulling tightly while the other hand cupped his face and tilted it up toward him. Before Yuki could object further, he leaned his head down and claimed the rat’s mouth in a kiss, tongue darting in and delving deep when the other’s lips parted in surprise.

Yuki made a surprised noise low in his throat but stopped complaining. Instead he gripped Kyo’s shoulders and let his eyes fall shut, kissing him back feverishly. After a few minutes they parted breathlessly and just looked at each other. It was Kyo, however, who broke the silence first.

“What’s to understand? We’re going to bed. Your room is a disaster, so we’re sleeping in mine.”

The rat exhaled slowly and dropped his gaze, his fingertips tracing nervous circles on the skin of Kyo’s shoulders. The sex had been surprising enough, but Yuki was completely unprepared for the cat wanting to spend time with him outside of arguing or beating each other senseless. Kyo was just full of surprises tonight. Yuki worried his lower lip with his teeth before dredging up enough courage to voice his thoughts.

“So what happens now? I..er..didn’t really expect you to be.. _receptive_ to all this, so I didn’t think this far ahead.”

Kyo looked down at him quietly for a moment then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He’d never seen Yuki like this before. So..unsure of himself. It was almost unsettling. 

“You always gotta complicate everything. I don’t know. You started it, damn rat.” 

But the insult lacked it’s usual bite and was further belied by the arm tightening around Yuki’s waist and settling the rat closer to him. Kyo looked pensive as he turned the matter over in his mind, and after a few more minutes of tense silence he continued.

“Look, I thought you hated me. You always acted like it, and I..I’ve always wanted to beat you. The rat tricked the cat, so I sort of always..blamed you for stuff. Even..even when that might not’ve been exactly fair. Shit! Yuki, I’m not good at this crap.”

The rat was looking at him now, and Kyo almost looked away from that penetrating stare. Yuki reached out and cupped the other boy's cheeks in his hands, expression serious as he searched Kyo’s face. Seeming to come to a decision, he nodded a little to himself and started speaking, voice pitched low.

“I’ve never hated you, Kyo. You exasperate me on a nearly daily basis, but..I’ve envied you. For how open you are once you get comfortable with people. The way they just accept you. I’ve always wanted that, but then I’m sure no one would want me once they got to know the real me. But that’s not all. I’ve struggled with..thinking about you, wanting you like..like earlier for a long time. I thought you’d laugh in my face or worse if I told you.”

The cat blinked as he processed this. It wasn’t exactly like he could tell Yuki his fears were groundless. If the rat had told him all this outright before their little liaison earlier he probably would have done just that, but two mind-blowing orgasms had the effect of altering his perception a bit. Plus..he sort of just..liked having Yuki close like this. It surprised him just as much as it had the rat, apparently. He grunted in frustration and buried his nose in Yuki’s hair, stalling his response by a few minutes until he felt the other boy shifting anxiously against him and knew he couldn’t delay any longer. His voice came out a bit muffled, lips moving against the silky silver strands that brushed his mouth as he talked.

“You think too much. But I was jealous of you, too. For having a place in the family, not having to prove yourself. You’re always so damn perfect, and I’m..not.”

Yuki scowled and pinched Kyo’s side, which earned a yelp and a dirty look from the cat, but he ignored him and replied.

“I’m far from perfect. You should know that better than anyone. And you’re not perfect, but who asked you to be? I like you fine just the way you are.”

He seemed to realize what he’d said a moment too late, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Dropping his gaze, he buried his face in the crook of Kyo’s neck and shoulder. The cat spluttered for a moment but then closed his mouth in consternation and contented himself with threading his fingers through Yuki’s hair instead. After a minute or two, his own face red, he responded gruffly.

“Fine. Neither of us is perfect. And it’s okay. And as for what happens now? We take it one day at a time, just like we always do. But I like this, being here with you. And..and earlier was..uhh, pretty great, too. So..yeah.”

Yuki started laughing softly, the tension just bleeding out of his body all in a rush, and Kyo scowled at first but then huffed and resettled Yuki more comfortably against him, mollified by the feel of the other boy relaxing. The rat brushed his lips in a soft, lazy trail of kisses along Kyo’s neck to his shoulder by way of apology, and when he felt Kyo’s contented sigh he smiled and closed his eyes as the cat mumbled tiredly.

“Go to sleep, ya damn rat.”

But the epithet held a ring of affection rather than the disdain it had carried previously. Yuki wrapped his arms around the cat as Kyo reached over him and tugged the blankets up around them both. Snuggling into his childhood rival’s warmth, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to bask in the possibility that things might be very different going forward and that just maybe it wouldn’t all end in disaster. Only time would tell. For now, he just nodded sleepily and replied softly.

“Goodnight, stupid cat.”

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/572644004269654016/578668001709129738/ice_machine_1.png


End file.
